1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power distribution networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for continuously adjusting supply voltage to a power distribution network in order to manage voltage distribution across the power distribution network based on policy considerations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power distribution in advanced technologies is becoming increasingly challenged by higher power densities and higher wire impedances, which can result in power supply voltage drops across a power distribution network. This, coupled with lower operating voltages, is making such power supply voltage (IR) drops a serious design consideration with respect to both power dissipation and performance. It would be advantageous to provide a system and method that can optimize power supply voltage compensation of supply voltage drops based on policy considerations. It would further be advantageous to provide a system and a method that can simultaneously maintain desired relationships between multiple power distribution networks on the same chip based on additional policy considerations.